


Mafioso

by BlixRose



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlixRose/pseuds/BlixRose
Summary: Scary mafioso will be soft for this one boy.Smut and fluff for one shot withYongguk and Zelo
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Choi Junhong | Zelo
Kudos: 7





	Mafioso

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is another oneshot of mine, Now on the YonggukxZelo ship. This story began with my friend and we are still working on it, but I though that maybe I could rewrite it, so,, here it is.
> 
> SMUT WARNING
> 
> It is hella soft, but it's gonna be hella smutty as well, so don't say I didn't warn.
> 
> Enjoy~

This quite small boy run into something he would probably regret he did. More also, he run into someone whom maybe he won't regret meeting.

As Zelo walked from his school, he took first turn right. That was his first mistake for this day.

He walked slowly on and on, until he stopped in front of a door. A lot of noises were coming out of them, but most importantly, he watched what was happening. That was his second mistake for today.

A big, tall and of course handsome man was choking someone on the floor. Before he knew it, that guy made his way to him. His reflexes made him to walk backwards to the nearest wall. That guy helped him to get to there as he pushed Zelo hard.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here?" The man gritted through his teeth, his voice low and vibrating, as he put his hand underneath Zelo's chin, choking him slightly, the other hand gripping his wrist. Under all these circumstances, all that Junhong could do was to moan lightly of pleasure. That was another mistake of his he did for that day.

Just as much as it surprised himself, it surprised the other guy, too. Not unpleasantly, though, because he smirked. That just made Zelo to bring butterflies into his stomach, flying all around his body, nervousness eating him alive.

"Don't tell me you like it, little guy." He smirked again as he tighten grip around Zelo's neck again, small moan leaving those soft lips as he closed his eyes. The grip on his neck loosened, air he greeted with easiness came back to his lungs.

"Don't ever again go on places like this one, this is nothing for a flower-boy like you, understood?" Zelo looked him in the endless-black eyes, piercing his soul through. It wasn't fear he felt, but whatever it was, it was strong and it just pulled him right into embrace of those never ending dark eyes. "Now leave and mark my words." Voice of that man had such a low tone, not helping him to feel easier even by little.

Zelo looked into those eyes for the last time, before he quickly made his leave. At his dorm, he took cold shower and went right to his bed for some good sleep. But, as much as he tried, he couldn't get any. Thoughts of that man were coming back to him, haunting his sleep and leaving him waked.

In the end of the night, he had to wake up for school. He didn't have to wake up any soon, since he had school just few streets next to his dorm. But today it wasn't hard for him to wake so soon. He made his way to the bathroom, taking cold shower once again, then brushing his teeth and taking his school uniform on. He didn't bother with breakfast nor with doing any snack for the rest of day, thinking that lunch will be just enough.

In school, he met with few friends of his, his head still in the clouds. Though, he really tried not to think of it. To think either of what happened, neither of the oh so dark but bright eyes, the one's that belong to that tall and handsome, scary guy.

The time flew by and it was finally lunch time. With friends, his group went to small bistro near the school, sitting by the table in the corner. They were talking and laughing and finally, Zelo's mind was in peace. With last two classes in school, he finally made his way out of the school and into dorm. He went by the street in which happened that incident. He stopped in his track, just watching, his heart beating fast. Before he knew it, two guys took him by the elbows and pushing him to that street.

"What- are you doing?!" Zelo protested trying to escape. He get out of their grip, falling down into dirt. In a second, they were all over him again, pulling him up and pushing him.

"You better leave with us in peace or it's not gonna be good for ya!" said one of the guys. The other continuing in speaking.

"You may know things we wanna know, so don't protest and let's go!" Junhong just struggled some more, not prepared for things that are about to happen.

"Leave him be!" yelled angry and so deep voice. The three of them turned around to see man fussing, clearly angry and annoyed by something. Recognizing the man, Zelo poped his eyes out, admiring the tall, handsome and scary guy from yesterday.

When the man had their attention, he slowed down in his hurry steps, another man catching after him. He just fixed his jacket and smiled sweetly.

"Gentlemen, why don't you just leave that boy alone? What did he do wrong to you?" he said in the low tone as he told Zelo to leave yesterday. It was calm, but angry and deep at the same time. This sent chills down his spine, shaking his body.

"Get outta here! It's none of your business!" screamed one of the guys. The tall man just smirked, looking at both of them, before he just gazed at Zelo while speaking.

"I guess,, I am sure, that you are from Hawks, but you gotta be newbies, otherwise you would know who I am. But that's okay, let me introduce myself." His smile went into cold face, now staring at the guys, smirk just like devil's would look like. "My name is Bang Yongguk and I am padre of Chinese Dragons. And you,-" he watched as both of them widened their eyes, realization hitting them hard,"- you gentleman have two choices. You will either leave that boy and get the fuck away from my eyes, or you will have to go through me if you want him." The smirk left his lips and now, it was just the cold gaze.

The two were just in a trance for a small bit of a time, then one of them run at him, the other one following after. Before they had even the chance to get to that man, now known as Yongguk, they were on the ground, Yongguk sending them down in just a few throws of fists. One of them tried to choke him from the back, hanging around his throat. The guy just took him down, taking out gun from his jacket. "Do not even try to move, or my bullet will fire right through your head." He hissed, looking at both of them. "Leave!" The two of them got back on their feet, running away.

The guy hid his gun again, turning around to see the shaking boy. He made his way to him, slowly but steadily. Zelo began to back up again, fear burning his whole body. Yongguk put his hands in front of him, in a gesture of defense, stopping on the spot. "Hey, easy, boy, I'm not gonna hurt you..."

Last mix of words could Zelo hear, before unconsciousness took over. His legs gave out, leaving his body to the tall, handsome and scary guy. Before he hit the ground, Yongguk caught him, taking him bridal style.

"Don't worry flower boy, no one is gonna ever hurt you again. No one but me." he whispered, taking him into the car and driving him to his spare apartment.

**°°..˙˙..°°..˙˙..°°**

As Yongguk thought, the guy that made him problems wouldn't let the boy just go that easily. Not until he would be sure he knows nothing. So naturally, the first thing he told his good friend and leader of his workers was to get him information about that boy and to keep an eye on him. And he did as he was told, he was reporting him what he was doing, sometimes even too much, and in the right moment, Yongguk was there too. He came for that boy with that soft doll-like lips and blue hair, the one who drove him crazy by moaning under his touch.

The minute he saw those little bitches taking him into the street, he rushed out of the car, furious, fussing. For he didn't want to scare that boy any more, he let those guys go, no matter how angry he was.

He took the unconscious boy up to his apartment, then taking his uniform down, replacing it with his own shirt. Even though Daehyun was his best friend, he didn't bring him any clothes as he asked for him to, he just left him with the things he had on.

Yongguk placed Zelo down on his own bed, covering him with thin sheet and sitting next to him. It was already dark, leaving them only in a moonlight, shining beautifully on Zelo's soft skin. Yongguk pondered to himself a little, petting his head. He got up from the bed, pulling the curtains and leaving them both in the darkness. He let himself to look one last time on the sleeping boy, before he made his way into kitchen where he made Ramen, the only thing he could make since there wasn't much things to make a good dinner of. When he was done and began to clean the kitchen, he heard loud scream from the bedroom. He hurriedly rushed there, finding the boy standing next to the window.

Yongguk leaned on the door frame, smirk pleased on his lips. "Ah, sleeping beauty is already awake?" The boy looked kind of scared, but when his look traveled down on Guk's torso, he just stared. Yongguk puffed amusingly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like what you see, flower boy?" Zelo stopped looking, small blush crossing his cheeks.

"Where,, where am I? And who are you?" his voice was quite shaking, but he managed to say it without big stutters. Yongguk quit to smile and just looked the boy straight to the eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" his question was serious, but he himself didn't understand why did he ask. Why did it matter to him. Even though, he wanted to hear the answer. He pushed himself from the frame, slowly walking to the boy who immediately began to walk backwards just until he reached the bed, falling down to sit on it. Yongguk closed the distance, having his face near Zelo' own. "In the end, I'm the one who saved you, so there is no reason for that." He said slowly, tilting his head to the side.

The boy gulped, furrowing his eyebrows as if he was in thoughts, then slowly but confidently replying. "No, I am not afraid of you." Yongguk smiled to that.

"Good," he stood tall, narrowing his gaze on the boy, but still smiling softly at him, " let's go eat now. I bet you're really hungry..?" He said with unspoken question, smiling at the cute reaction from the boy who just nodded quickly.

Youngguk set the ramen on table together with bowls and chopsticks. He filled two glasses with water and took them, too, on the table, waiting for the boy to sit, then he himself sat down.

"Go ahead, it's not poisoned, I promise." As Zelo was told to, he took chopsticks and took few bites, Yongguk still watching him, though he did not notice yet.

"Hmm, it's good." Complimented the boy quitely, looking at him with smiley eyes. Guk smiled some more, beginning to eat as well. He still watched the boy, thinking how sweet he looks, how sweet he would taste. Without thinking of his doings, he didn't stop staring and licked his lips. To his pleasure, Zelo noticed, his cheeks turning bright red. Like that, he panicked, the fact that Yongguk was still without his shirt not helping at all. He reached out for his glass with water, tripping it. The water splashed across the table, glass falling down on the floor, shattering. He quickly stood up, then bent down to take the pieces from the floor. He took few of them, ready to stand up again, however he just hit his head. This was last bit for Yongguk.

He laughed out loud, throwing his head back, fits of laughs drawing from his throath in a deep sound. He looked at the boy with red cheeks on the floor. The boy tilted his head, watching him

"You know, your true smile is much more beautiful than the cheeky ones you gave me." the boy's eyes widened, clearly realizing what he said. Yongguk's smile didn't leave his lips, but he stopped laughing, gaze meeting Zelo's own. As he stood up, the boy looked down, picking up the broken glass again. Yongguk hunkered down, watching him again. The boy was still nervous, so naturally, when he took one piece, he cut his finger, hissing small "ow."

"Be careful, little guy." said Yongguk, taking his hand in his own. It was small cut, but one drop of blood still poured out, so he sucked on the finger. "Come, sit here, I'll go find some plasters." He pulled him up to sit on one chair, leaving for his bedroom. He took the aid-kit and got back to the kitchen. He took one plaster from the box, kneeling on one knee in front of the boy who watched his every move.

He stood up again, leaving for broom to sweep all the broken glass. When that was done, he wiped off the water on the table.

"Let's finish the meal, okay? Then we can get some rest, it was a long day." Yongguk sat back on his chair, both of them eating their portions. After they were done, Guk washed up, sending Zelo to bedroom to go to sleep. He took quick shower and since he had no clean clothes, he just dressed back to the trousers, now without anything under them.

He went to the bedroom, finding the boy standing next to the bed, and made his way to the wardrobe. He took out one more pillow and soft blanket, throwing them at the bed. When he turned around, he found two eyes checking him out. The gaze traveled from his ass, up to the torso and when their eyes met, even with blush sprinkled over his cheeks, Zelo's eyes didn't look away. They held their look, Yongguk going straight to the bed, standing in front of Zelo.

"What is it?" asked in rough and husky voice Guk. How much crazy it sounds, Zelo with still red cheeks gulped and took one step closer.

"You, you have really nice body... Your, your,, your ass and,, abs are perfect.." he said, his gaze travelling down onto his torso. He looked back at Yongguk's eyes, before his eyes went down, slowly wandering from his eyes, stopping at his lips for a bit and again down at his torso.

Yongguk didn't say anything, just stared at the boy's curious hand reaching for his stomach. He stopped right before his hand touched Yongguk's chest, looking up at his reaction. When he got none, Zelo looked back and finally placed his hand on the smooth skin. He brushed his fingers over the muscles, from between his chest, down and lower, slowly making his way to his abdomen. When he was near the rim of his pants, Yongguk's hand shot up and took him by the wrist. Zelo's eyes glowed up, finally realizing in which position they were. When he finally looked back on Yongguk's face, both of their eyes were full of lust and neediness. The elder still didn't let go of his hand, titling his head to the side a little.

"Those lips of yours, how sweet would they taste~?" The lips parted a little, leaving Yongguk staring at them. His other hand went up, his fingers brushing over Zelo's cheek, placing his hand on the side of his neck, brushing his thumb over his lips and then cheek. As Zelo didn't protest, Yongguk leaned in, kissing the boy on the lips. Kissing him sweetly, but in heated kiss, sucking on his upper lip. He let go of the boy's wrist, placing his hand on Zelo's hip, drawing him in, leaving not much more space between them. The boy's hands curled around Yongguk's neck. 

The elder drew away a little, not wanting to scare the boy any more. When he did so, Zelo just pulled him back, meeting his lips for another kiss. This time, it was more heated, Yongguk's tongue licking his lip, the boy let out small moan of pleasure. The elder's hand traveled down from the boys neck to his hips. He found the rim of his shirt, tracing the soft skin with his fingers. Zelo let out moan again, his hand tangling in Guk's hair. Yongguk's hands left his hips, now unbuttoning the shirt, finally revealing the boy's body. He took the shirt off of the boy, Zelo's hands finding their way back around his neck, Yongguk hugging him around his waist. His hand traveled around the boy's waist down and on his milky white tight where he squeezed a little. Zelo jumped up on him, tangling his legs around the man's waist.

Yongguk made his way to the bed, placing both of them on the it. His lips left the boy', making their way to Zelo's neck, bitting the soft skin a little. Now much more loud moan escaped his lips, Zelo tangling his fingers to Yongguks hair. His lips made their way down again, kissing and bitting every inch of the way. He looked back at the moaning boy under him. Then again he kissed the sweet lips, now admiring his face.

"You truly are sweet." he said in the same husky voice as before. The boy smiled softly, Yongguk smiling back at him. "Let's go to sleep flower-boy, you need rest." As he said so, he kissed him one last time and laid down next to him. Like that, they both fell asleep.

**°°..˙˙..°°..˙˙..°°**

Soft weight woke him up, Yongguk's eyes slowly opening to see small hand on his stomach. Zelo was curled by his side, hand over his stomach next to Yongguk's. He smiled to himself a little. The elder put his hand on the smaller one, brushing his thumb over the soft skin. When he noticed the boy moving next to him, he placed the hand under his head like the other one.

He heard the boy yawning and lifting his head fromhis chest. Then there was small 'fuck' curse word, probably recognizing the position. Though, his hand stayed still. Almost. He then again felt his fingers brushing over his stomach. Yongguk opened his eyes, the boy not knowing about it since his head was still laying on him. He watched him for a second, then he took him by the wrist, turning him on his back, leaning over him.

"Hmm, good morning to you too." his tone of voice husky and raspy from the sleep. The boy just blushed, stuttering.

"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't know,, I didn't know you are awake."he tried to look everywhere but Yongguk, then he glanced at him and his lips and his stare stayed there.

"You know, my eyes are up here." he said, his corner of lips twitching up. Zelo looked up in his eyes finally.

"I,, I..." he then glanced again at his lips and into his eyes. " Can you,, kiss me, again?" Now this was truly cute to Guk. He smiled softly, looking at the hand he was still holding by the wrist. He let go of it and instead, he entwined their fingers. He then looked back at the curious eyes of Zelo and leaned in. They shared passionate kiss, not too sweet but not harsh either. Before Yongguk pulled back, he bit Zelo's lip. The boy moaned sweetly, for he didn't see this coming, his lips parted and his eyes closed. Yongguk puffed hard, lust hugging his whole body.

"Don't give me this look or I won't be able to take it." For answer to his warning he got moan leaving the boys lips. So he didn't wait any longer.

Yongguk hovered over the boy, kneeling in between his legs and began to kiss him again, now in heated kiss. His other hand roamed around the small body underneath, soft moans still escaping Zelo's lips. His own lips traveled from Zelo's , down his jaw, his neck and his torso. He slightly nipped and then bit onto Zelo's nipple. The boy's hands buried into his hair, tugging them as he hissed in pain and pleasure, now both of them feeling aroused. His lips made their way down his stomach, sucking on the smooth skin. The kisses trailing down, further and further down his stomach, until they reached Zelo's boxers.

The moans began to be more intense, butterflies flowing all around them, spreading colorful stars that made them dizzy from so much intensity. Yongguk looked up for a second, enjoying the view, satisfaction from hearing the moans only his touches made. He began to take off the boy' boxers, kissing and sucking his way down from stomach, hip bone, to his groin and his milky white tight, until the boxers were finally down.

Yongguk again kisses the boy, his tongue entering the hot cavern, roaming around. His lips left hot breath near the boy's ear, sending goosebumps all over his body. Hot breath with lustful words.

"Turn around, baby, on all four." To that, Zelo whimpered, hugging Guk around neck.

"D-don't want to, 'wanna be near you. 'wanna see you." He whispered, concentrating his glassy eyes full of pleasure on Yongguk's face, those eyes pleading him. He smiled a little, caressing his cheek.

"You're so cute~"He said kissing him softly. "Now, it's gonna hurt a little, but it'll stop." he said and kissed him again, his hand going down to his booty and tight, caressing him. He parted the kiss, placing two of his fingers into the boy's mouth. "Suck on them." The boy did as told, licking and sucking the fingers. When Yongguk pulled them out, a drool dropped down Zelo's jaw. He kissed it away, kissing his lips again. His fingers circled at the boys entrance, one finger slipping inside.

Zelo's back arched, loud moan escaping his lips, muttered under the kiss. Not much longer after, it was more comfortable, when the elder moved, he moaned more and more. Loud moans leaving his mouth even after second and third finger. He whimpered when Yongguk pulled out, stopped kissing him and began to strip his own pants, his member already hard and pulsing. Zelo looked at him, eyes almost popping out. Yongguk bent over him again, caressing his cheek.

"That's,, that will hurt..." he said, clearly scared. Yongguk planted small kiss on his forehead, soothing him.

"Just a little baby, I promise. It won't take long." He gave him small and soft kiss, then another and another. He then entered him, painfully slowly. Zelo groaned in pain, his back arching up again. He hugged the elder tight, leaving no space in between their bodies. He bit his lips, muffling his pants.

"Don't keep it in, I wanna hear you. I want to hear you scream my name." Whispered Yongguk into his ear, just this making the boy moan out loud. Then he moved, going in and out in slow pace. Pain shot through Zelo's whole body, but within few thrusts, pleasure and lust replaced it, making his body feel like burning.

"Mhhh, Yong- guk, please, mhm, faster-" the boy pleaded in between loud moans. The elder delightedly obeyed, fastening his pace, now thrusting to his prostate. As Yongguk felt his climax near, he began to masturbate the boy whom had stars under his eyelids from so much pleasure and after few more thrusts the boy came with loud scream of the elders name. After some more thrusts, Yongguk came as well, filling the boy. They breathed hard, Yongguks face buried in the crook of Zelo's neck. He lifted his head, giving the boy one more small kiss.

"You are so sweet, my flower-boy. From now on no one will hurt you more than I would."  
  
  


After that lustful morning, they took bath, Yongguk left for his work and Zelo would wait for him until he'd come back. He would wait always and everyday, even week, month and even years after, he waited for him every day to come back from his work. They spent days and night together, being happy with each other's presence.


End file.
